


Kissanime.to is Down, My Ass!

by SBK



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Matt is the devil, and im salty, are they having sex?, because now i dont get to watch the last episode of naruto, dirty - Freeform, im lance, kissanime was down earlier, no they're probably playing a fighting game and pidge just thinks dirt, rip lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: Kissanime.to is down, Lance is mad, Pidge laughs, Keith wants to sleep, and Matt is funding the "ruin Lance's life" foundation.





	

“Augh!” Lance throws his head back, launching his laptop across the couch with the rage of a tantruming five year old girl who didn’t get her barbie love dance set for her birthday. His earbuds flew along with it, leaving him to wallow in pure anger as he sits with his knees drawn to his chest. Hunk isn’t in the room at the moment, leaving him alone in a rare case of pure agony and pain, and suffering. This is common place though for Lance, to be seated in the living room of his shared apartment with three of his other best friends. Lance admittedly, doesn’t like referring to Keith Kogane as one of his best friends, but we all know Keith has certainly wormed his way into Lance’s life. Or really it’s more like the other way around, but with great reluctancy did Lance FINALLY move in with Keith, Pidge, Hunk. It only took almost starving to death on the side of the road, with no money or place to call home for that to actually happen.

 

“What’s got you looking like you offended Queen Elizabeth the Fourth?” Pidge asks, taking a sip of her tea with leisure. Her hands are wrapped around the mug as though it’s the Elixir of Life, and her shorts are rather baggy as they cling to her slim waist. Her shirt is a long sleeved, green thing that’s definitely too big but she doesn’t seem to have any qualms with it. 

 

“Kissanime won’t LOAD! I’ve waited ALL DAY to come home and watch THE LAST EPISODE of NARUTO, but NOOOOO, Kissanime won’t let me!! Because it has to be all ‘bleh, my name is kissanime and I’m down!’ Like what an asshole! Kissanime is pulling a total Keith right now and I do not appreciate it!” Lance huffs, pursing his bottom lip out as he crosses his arms. He’s dressed casually, a grey hoodie and a pair of leggings. Something about how leggings make his ass look nicer or whatever, also the fact that it was like basically wearing pjs to school. Pidge stares for but a moment before they break out into laughter, sucking in deep breaths as to avoid shaking all about the place and sending her tea flying. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and it looks as though Pidge might actually die. 

 

“Oh my God what? You’re upset over that?!” Pidge tosses her head back, and this time sets down the tea so she can wrap her arms around her waist. “My ribs! They hurt! Oh my God! Please, I’m dying!!” Pidge even goes as far as to snort, laughter still erupting from her like a volcano. Lance doesn’t think his cheeks have ever been this particular shade of brilliant red before, and yet they are. Lighting up like Christmas lights two months early, and Lance is embarrassed to have even existed in this universe. At this point he’d rather be anywhere, even if anywhere was flying a giant blue lion. That’d be so cool! Anyway… 

 

“Well okay, but Pidge listen, you can hack and all that fancy stuff right?? Fix it, fix Kissanime for me. I will beg.” Lance is ready to fly forward and beg on his knees and hands, anything to grant him that sweet, sweet Sasuke booty. Unfortunately for him, Keith Kogane has risen to his wailing and complaining. Keith has been standing in the doorway since the beginning of Lance’s complaint, and he’s been fuming and only getting more and more angrier each passing second. 

 

“Lance, shut up.” Keith says with enough force the building might’ve actually shook, trembling at Keith’s mere aura. In fact, all of Manhattan may have shook at the sound of Keith’s more than just your average angry voice. 

 

“Fuck off Keith.” Lance, one with no shame or sense of self, blurts out bluntly, and Pidge almost dies right on the spot. She feels her heart tighten, and before she can shut up, loud barks of laughter are leaving her tiny body all over again. 

 

“Oh my  _ God,  _ Lance! Read the mood!! Bahahah!” Pidge can’t help it anymore, she can no longer support herself, and she falls to her knees. Pounding a fist against the wooden and polished floor, trying to muffle her loud screeches she calls laughing. Keith looks like he’s ready to explode, and very well acting on that notion, he goes right for Lance. To everyone else who might be watching (or dying on the floor), this looks like an act of aggression. Like Lance has breathed his last and it is time to say goodbye. 

 

Now to Lance? This looks like a challenge, and with way too much energy, Lance springs off the couch, somehow flying over Keith’s head, and tumbling down to the ground where he proceeds to roll right into the wall with an oof. Nevertheless! He scrambles to his feet, sliding across the wood floor straight toward his and Hunk’s shared room. He can make it, he can see the “enter if you dare” sign on his door, and yet, his fingers almost grabbing at the golden handle, he does not make it. Instead a foot appears, and it’s from the bathroom, and it causes Lance to eat shit. The poor tan boy trips, falling flat on his face. A rude act committed by none other than Matt! Who too, is laughing his share up. 

 

Lance would come up with something clever to say, but he is out of words. It is already too late for him, he’s being hauled off by a fuming Keith. He’s saying goodbye with his eyes alone, and return he gets a wave from none other than the devil that put him in this horrifying position. The door to Keith and Pidge’s shared room slams shut, and it’s the last time Lance is heard from. For the night, anyway. 

  
  
  
  
  


Bonus: 

 

“At first I was really happy when you did that Matt, but now I’m out of a room.” Pidge says, lip pursed and arms crossed. No way is she going into a room full of what definitely sounds like moaning and the occasional thump. Matt looks apologetic, rubbing one hand behind his head. 

 

“Wanna slumber party at mine and Shiro’s?” Matt asks, and it’s like a saving grace because Pidge lights up like a million and one fireworks. 

 

Operation get Pidge to forgive him a success! 

 

Hunk happens to stumble in on the two leaving, then casts a glance towards the door, face scrunching up with a thousand looks of disgust. Matt goes ahead and just pats Hunk on the shoulder with a too wide smile. 

 

“You can come with.” Operation make everyone in Lance and Keith’s household love Matt a success, he’ll get tons of potential blackmail tonight for sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> : ^ )


End file.
